John Redwood, cazador de demonios
by John Redwood
Summary: Un hombre que desde que tiene conciencia debe matar los enviados del inframundo, debe afrontar diferentes retos en ésta historia. Léanla y comenten qué les parece.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Noche

Camino solo por las oscuras calles de Glasgow, esperando. _¿Esperando qué? _Te preguntarás.

Se podría decir que no soy un tipo muy normal que digamos porque tengo un don algo extraño: Puedo ver espíritus, ángeles y demonios, y comunicarme con ellos.

Ah sí, me olvidé que te estaba contando. Cierro el cierre de mi campera de algodón y pongo las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba esperando a la llegada de mi mensajero; él me trae el reporte de las misiones que hago.

Si bien tengo una profesión algo extraña, todavía soy un novato y mis habilidades no son muy buenas.

John: Al fin llegaste —le dije al espíritu mensajero que estaba detrás de mí. Ellos tienen una presencia que es muy fácil de percibir. Si es un espíritu siento frío, si es un demonio siento calor, y si es un ángel siento un placer indescriptible en todo mi ser.

Espíritu: Estuvo un poco difícil de descifrar el mensaje, pero aquí está —me dio un rollo de pergamino. Los espíritus no tienen una forma humana, solamente son unas pequeñas bolas de luz que flotan en el aire y que son un poco flexibles, pudiéndose modificar para agarrar objetos o atacar, aunque no tienen mucha fuerza espiritual.

John: Gracias, terminaré la misión en cuanto pueda.

Espíritu: Dios cuenta con eso.

Nombre: John Redwood.

Edad: 20 años.

Nacionalidad: Inglés.

Profesión: Cazador de demonios.

Físico: El trabajo me hace hacer mucho ejercicio, y tengo un cuerpo más o menos atlético, aunque no muy musculoso. Morocho y de ojos negros, tengo una marca de nacimiento en el cuello con forma de una cabeza de zorro.

Caminé un poco por las calles oscuras de Glasgow, esperando alguna señal. _¿Señal de qué?_ De un demonio.

Ellos sí tienen forma física, humana la mayoría de las veces, pero su presencia me incomoda sobremanera. El calor que irradian me molesta y me da un poco de comezón en las manos. Su marca física más distinguidas son unos pequeños cuernos que tienen en la cabeza. De todos modos no entiendo para qué los envían a la Tierra ni por qué tengo este don.

Caminé un poco más y llegué al puerto. Tengo una pequeña intuición acerca de esto, porque al lugar que voy van ellos. Cuando llego al puerto enciendo un cigarrillo, un mal hábito que tengo desde hace dos años. Una de las luces que me iluminaba se apaga, y luego se empiezan a apagar las demás. De pronto siento calor en todo el cuerpo y una pequeña sensación de comezón en las manos, y giro mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Un hombre estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que te permitía ver la costa tranquilamente, y se levanta.

John: Éste debe ser —rascándome las manos fui hacia donde estaba el demonio. Estaba vestido con un traje de vestir, de apariencia caro. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, y su cara era pálida.

Tipo: Con que tú eres John, ¿No? —tenía las manos entrelazadas, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

John: Sí, soy yo —dando una pitada al cigarrillo.

Tipo: Hmm, veo que tienes una mala costumbre.

John: Eso no te concierne, ¿O sí? —de mal modo.

Tipo: Creo que no —ríe un poco.

John: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tipo: ¿Qué acaso un demonio no puede subir a la Tierra? —inocentemente.

John: No perteneces a éste lugar, y yo soy el encargado de que lo que no pertenece se mantenga donde debe estar.

Tipo: Te gusta discriminar, ¿Eh? —riendo un poco.

John: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tipo: A los ángeles no los mandas para arriba.

John: Es diferente, tú no haces el bien en éste mundo.

Tipo: ¿Qué defines por bien? —me miró por primera vez a la cara. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo.

John: Bien, lo defino por las acciones justas que alguien o algo llevan a cabo.

Tipo: ¿Acaso tú defines lo que es justo y lo que no? —con un poco de ira.

John: ¿Es justo acaso que una persona que no cause ningún problema en el mundo sea poseída o herida por un ente del que no se puede defender?

Tipo: Se ve que vemos la justicia de manera diferente.

John: Sí, eso creo. Ahora vuelve al infierno de nuevo. Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Qué eliges?

Tipo: ¿Crees que un cazador amateur como tú va a poder detenerme? —carcajeando.

John: No lo creo, lo sé.

El tipo desapareció y vi que a mi costado aparecía una mano blanca y escuálida con uñas como de 15 centímetros que me rozaban el cuello.

Tipo: Pues veamos qué arma trajo Dios al mundo para protegerlo — me habló en la oreja con una voz macabra. Agarré la mano y la quité, y di un salto para adelante. Me doy vuelta y la apariencia del demonio había cambiado totalmente. Ahora parecía un cadáver andante… más bien flotante, porque flotaba. Saqué mi única arma, un rosario. El demonio se echó a reír.

Tipo: Seguro que vas a matarme con eso —con sorna.

John: No necesito de armas para matar un demonio.

Corrí hacia él y usé una de mis habilidades básicas que es "El sello sacro". Usando un poco del poder espiritual podía activar un sello que no dejaba moverse al enemigo por un rato, pero como no tengo mucha experiencia el tiempo es muy limitado.

En cada una de las bolitas que tiene mi rosario guardo un espíritu puro que me ayuda en la pelea. Puedo manipularlos y usarlos para determinados fines. Los 4 de más abajo los uso para técnicas fuertes, ya sean ofensivas o defensivas; los diez de la derecha para técnicas bajas y medias ofensivas; los diez de la izquierda para técnicas bajas y medias que sean defensivas, y los diez de arriba para crear objetos que me ayuden en la batalla. Mientras más espíritus use, más fuerte es la técnica, y usar diez espíritus de un lado es igual que usar uno sólo de abajo.

Ya usé dos de las esferas de la izquierda. Debo ser cuidadoso porque los espíritus puros son difíciles de encontrar.

Demonio: Estúpido cazador —se liberó al instante de mi sello. Voló rápido hacia mí, y con una rápida maniobra activé una técnica ofensiva media, tirando a fuerte que es el "Destello benigno", en la cual el demonio queda cegado y también daña un poco.

Este tipo quedó ciego y empezó a dar arañazos a todos lados. Era mi oportunidad.

John: Ya terminó… —con un último movimiento hice un sello consagrado con mi rosario y maté al demonio. Cuando mueren se prenden fuego y solamente quedan unas cenizas que guardo en un frasco para demostrar que terminé la misión. Saqué el rollo de pergamino y enrollé el frasco. Luego pronuncio un conjuro y tanto el frasco como el rollo de pergamino desaparecen.

Mi casa no queda muy lejos del lugar, y fui caminando tranquilamente. El calor y el desagrado desaparecieron junto con el demonio, y ahora me sentía contento.

Cuando llego a mi casa encuentro en la puerta un sobre, que era mi recompensa. Lo abro y tenía los espíritus puros que gasté y dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente. Entro y me saco las zapatillas y la campera, y prendo la estufa. La noche estaba fría, pero yo me sentía feliz en ése momento. Prendí la televisión y me quedé viendo una película medio cursi con la que me quedé dormido.

--

Bueno espero que la historia les parezca buena. Hace tiempo tenía la idea de hacer un fic de éste tema y aproveché que me dio un ataque de inspiración. Criticas (constructivas) aceptadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Mi vida

Una alarma… ah es verdad, me tenía que levantar…

Aprieto el botón para apagar el despertador, y con mi usual modorra me levanto. Voy hacia el baño, me lavo los dientes y hago mis necesidades. Después de una ducha, desayuno y salgo de la casa.

En realidad, mi vida no es nada normal aunque lo parezca. Después de salir del departamento donde me alojo, camino un par de cuadras hasta que llego al edificio abandonado del centro. Entro y subo las polvorientas escaleras hasta el séptimo piso.

John: Llego temprano —sereno. Estaba acostumbrado a llegar a ésa hora a ése lugar.

Al subir al séptimo piso, voy hacia la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Es una oficina pequeña con un escritorio de madera vieja, desgastada y un poco mohosa y un fichero oxidado. Arriba del escritorio había un lapicero con un par de lápices adentro. Entro y abro el fichero y voy hacia la letra H. Abro el pequeño archivo y sale un espíritu. Enseguida siento la sensación de frío y cierro el archivo.

Espíritu: Llegaste temprano.

John: Lo sé. Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, ¿No?

Espíritu: Qué irónico.

John: Bueno, vamos —dije impaciente.

Espíritu: De acuerdo… Por favor cierra los ojos porque en el proceso se pueden salir de sus cuencas.

John: Vamos, vamos, ya sé eso.

Ésa sensación de un shock eléctrico cuando te transportan es horrible, pero es la única manera de ir a un lugar sin tener que caminar.

Bueno, mi trabajo no es solamente ir a matar demonios. También tengo que hacer determinadas gestiones para que todo esté en orden.

Cuando abro los ojos encuentro mi verdadera oficina. Ésta oficina tenía un escritorio de roble barnizado, un fichero de acero inoxidable, aire acondicionado para los días de calor y calefacción para los de frio. Vino otro espíritu con una taza de café y el archivo que tenía que leer, firmar y sellar. Me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a ver los archivos. Un par de cazadores de otros países cercanos habían sido asesinados. A uno lo encontraron con un par de extremidades menos; al otro lo encontraron con una marca en la frente y en el pecho, muerto seguramente por un hechizo.

—Hmm… —suspiré. Esto se veía mal. Dos cazadores muertos en una semana. El demonio debía ser demasiado fuerte, y si nadie lo detenía capaz que podía desestabilizar el orden.

Ésa noche me tocaba matar a otro demonio, y tenía la leve sospecha que era el mismo del que había leído unas horas atrás.

No hacía tanto frío como la noche anterior, pero estaba fresco y húmedo. Unas nubes de lluvia se avecinaban y eso no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Mi intuición me decía que el demonio estaba en un callejón cerca de donde yo estaba. Me metí en el callejón y sentí enseguida el calor y la picazón en las manos. Miro hacia arriba y una especie de murciélago enorme estaba sobrevolándome. Salto hacia atrás y el demonio cae estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo que saco mi rosario y lo engancho en mi mano derecha. El demonio decía algo en un idioma que no entendía. Usé los espíritus puros para hace un ataque ofensivo medio, el "Rayo santo". Extiendo mi mano y uso el poder de los espíritus para hace un poco de daño al demonio y lo dejo en un estado de sopor. Aproveché ése momento para usar otro ataque, pero éste demonio parecía muy fuerte y se liberó del efecto del rayo santo en un segundo. Apareció en mi espalda y no tuve los reflejos suficientes para defenderme de su ataque. Sentí un dolor y un ardor increíbles en mi espalda y caí al piso. Me levanté, y me disponía a atacar al demonio con mi "Destello benigno", pero el enemigo fue más rápido y me pegó un zarpazo en la cara. Caí al suelo, y quedé un poco atontado. No sabía qué hacer, solamente veía el charco de sangre que salía de mi cara y espalda. Sentí el calor cada vez más fuerte, y sentí un pie calloso sobre mi cabeza. No reaccionaba, estaba como muerto en vida. El calor era demasiado fuerte y empecé a sudar a chorros.

John: Es… mi fin… —sin esperanzas, reí un poco. Luego no recuerdo nada más excepto un rayo de luz increíblemente fuerte y un grito como de una bestia siendo descuartizada. Cuando me levanto estaba en mi cama, con muchas vendas en mi pecho y unas cuantas en la cara. No entendía nada. Me intenté levantar, pero me ardía la espalda y me senté en la cama.

Voz: No deberías intentar levantarte por un rato.

Con dolor, me incorporé rápidamente y voy hacia la cocina. Veo un hombre mayor, como de 60 y pico de años que está preparando algo en un mortero. Olía un poco mal, como una mezcla de repollo hervido y ajo.

John: ¿Quién es usted? —con la voz gangosa porque me tapaba la nariz.

Anciano: ¿Yo? Me llamo Irael, mucho gusto.

¿Irael? Qué nombre más extraño… parecía un nombre de ángel, pero éste hombre no parecía un ángel en lo más mínimo. Los ángeles son todos rubios y de ojos claros, asexuados, y su voz es un poco cantarina y suave. Éste hombre tenía el pelo mitad canoso y mitad negro, sus ojos eran marrones y tenía la voz gruesa.

John: ¿Qué hace en mi casa? ¿Fue usted el que me salvo?

Irael: Tranquilo. Sí, fui yo el que te salvó. Te traje hasta aquí, te puse unas vendas para parar la hemorragia y recuperé tu rosario ancestral. No deberías andar cazando demonios tan fuertes siendo tan joven.

John: ¿Qué quiere que haga? Soy el único cazador de demonios de ésta zona.

Irael: Lo sé, y por eso te salvé. Necesitas fortalecerte y soy el encargado de ayudarte en éso.

John: Ni que fuera tan fácil.

Irael: No dije que fuera fácil, solamente dije que lo necesitas. Y yo voy a ayudarte en tu misión.

John: ¿Usted?

Irael: ¿Quién piensas que te salvó acaso? Tienes mucho que aprender de mí, y si aprendes bien te volverás muy fuerte.

John: No tengo total confianza en usted pero… ¿Qué puedo perder?

Irael: La vida solamente —eso me hizo reír un poco.

John: De acuerdo. Acepto sus enseñanzas.

Irael: Perfecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Las enseñanzas de Irael

Un hombre anciano y medio canoso iba caminando por las calles de Glasgow en plena noche. Iba medio apurado, como preocupado.

Hombre: A éste chico se le ocurre venir a matar a éste demonio… justo a éste.

Voz: El chico no tiene la culpa, Irael. Es su trabajo.

Irael: Lo sé, pero debe de haber leído que mató a otros dos cazadores.

Voz: No tiene otra opción más que enfrentarlos, o ellos irán hacia él.

Irael: ¡Ya lo sé, demonios, pero estoy preocupado! Si él muere, mueren todas las esperanzas de matar a Leliel!

Voz: ¡Cálmate, que John no es ningún estúpido! Él puede defenderse sólo también.

Irael: Vamos, rápido. Hay que alcanzarlo.

Voz: Yo iría más rápido, pero tu pierna derecha…

Irael: Lo sé, Gabriel, pero no tenemos tiempo.

Irael y Gabriel corrieron hacia el callejón oscuro donde estaba peleando contra el demonio. El anciano y su espíritu llegaron justo a tiempo cuando el demonio estaba pisando mi cabeza.

Irael: Gabriel, ya sabes qué hacer.

Gabriel: Por supuesto, Irael —dijo con complicidad, y el espíritu se materializó. Era un ángel, y encajaba en la descripción de John: rubio, de ojos celestes, asexuado y con una voz suave y un poco cantarina.

El demonio voló hacia Gabriel, y éste extendió una mano y se agarró el brazo extendido con la otra. De su mano salió un rayo que fulminó al demonio. De todos modos, el ser siniestro no murió y golpeó fuertemente a Gabriel. El ángel salió despedido y cayó violentamente en el piso.

Irael: Gabriel, es hora de terminar con esto.

Gabriel: ¿No es un poco drástico para éste demonio? No es tan fuerte como para usar ahora…

Irael: Es para hacerlo más rápido.

Gabriel: De acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes.

Irael extendió una mano en dirección a Gabriel, provocando que éste se convirtiera en una pequeña esfera de energía verde. Luego sacó una daga de su cinturón. Se pinchó un dedo con la daga y salió una gota de sangre que la arrojó encima de la esfera. Hubo un destello de luz que cegó al demonio, y fue rebanado en menos de un segundo. El maligno se convirtió en cenizas e Irael parecía cansado y sudaba mucho.

Gabriel: Te lo advertí, Irael.

Irael: Lo sé…

Gabriel: Usar "El alma guardián con sangre" gasta demasiada energía.

Irael: Ahora eso no importa, ayúdame a cargar el chico.

Gabriel: Mira, tiró su rosario —chasqueó la lengua un par de veces—. Esto se ve mal… está roto…

Irael: De eso no te preocupes que lo voy a arreglar.

Gabriel: Y también…

Irael: Gabriel, yo me ocupo de todo, no te preocupes.

El anciano me cargó, y el espíritu juntó mi rosario. La mitad de las esferas estaba rota, y la otra mitad resquebrajada. Me Llevaron hasta mi casa, cuya dirección tenía en la billetera, y abrieron la puerta con la llave que se encontraba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Rápidamente, y después de acostarme, Irael sacó unas vendas que tenía en un bolso y un gran frasco lleno de un líquido transparente. Gabriel, mientras, revisaba mi pulso y signos vitales.

Gabriel: Está vivo, solamente está desmayado. Su pulso es normal, y su respiración es lenta…

Irael: Es porque está desmayado. A ver…

Irael me sacó el abrigo y la camiseta y observó mis heridas sangrantes.

Irael: Tsk, tsk, tsk… esto se ve feo…

Gabriel: Yo puedo curarlo un poco, pero no del todo. Mis habilidades curativas no son muy buenas.

Irael: De acuerdo, tú cúralo un poco mientras yo preparo esto.

Gabriel usaba sus poderes curativos y mis heridas empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. Irael destapó el frasco y metió las vendas en el frasco. Luego las sacó y me envolvió con las vendas, y volvieron a acostarme.

Irael: Con eso será suficiente…

Gabriel: Las heridas de demonio son muy dañinas si no se las trata inmediatamente, y más para un cazador…

Irael: Los otros cazadores se pasaron al otro lado… —con tristeza.

Gabriel: Sí, es una lástima porque ninguno era malo. Al contrario, todos habían derrotado más de mil demonios.

Irael: Ahora eso no importa. John es mucho más importante.

Gabriel: Tienes razón. Si logra dominar la técnica de "El alma guardián con sangre", va a poder usar hechizos más poderosos.

Irael: Sí, pero ahora hay que esperar a que despierte.

Gabriel: De acuerdo, yo haré guardia en el techo de la casa.

Irael: Procura que nadie te vea.

Tres días después nos encontrábamos a quinientos kilómetros al oeste de la isla de Escocia en una isla pequeña y casi desierta. Irael había estado entrenándome desde que llegamos en su auto.

Irael: ¡Vamos, otra vez, inténtalo!

John: Es demasiado fuerte…

Gabriel: ¿Es todo lo que tienes, chico? Creo que no sirves para ser un buen cazador.

John: Eso ya lo veremos —enojado, corrí hacia el ángel. Luego usé el "Sello sacro" para paralizar al ángel, pero éste se liberó al instante.

Gabriel: Qué tarado… —aburrido, me arrojó un rayo de energía, y no pude esquivarlo. Quedé tumbado en el piso, y me intenté levantar un par de veces, pero las heridas me dolían. A la tercera ya estaba en pie. Transpiraba del cansancio ya que habíamos estado entrenando cinco horas seguidas.

Irael: Bueno, basta. Es hora de almorzar.

Gabriel: Yo no almuerzo…

Irael: Toma —dijo Irael dándome algo que parecía una sopa espesa y blanca con mal olor.

John: ¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?

Irael: Cómelo, te dará energías para el entrenamiento.

El calducho tenía un gusto medio raro, como ácido. Luego de comer seguí entrenando con Gabriel, e Irael tuvo razón en lo que me dijo. Lo que me dio de comer me llenó de energías, y estuve entrenando cinco horas más sin sudar una gota. Recién a las ocho horas de entrenamiento me cansé.

Gabriel: Mejoraste mucho ¿eh? —sonriendo.

John: Intento dar lo mejor —sonriendo también.

Gabriel: Se nota. ¡Flechazo de ángel!

John: ¡Barrera!

El día después de enfrentarme al último demonio me di cuenta que no tenía mi rosario, y lo empecé a buscar por todos lados. Irael me dijo que había estado trabajando en él y me lo devolvió, pero tenía algo diferente. Me dijo que Gabriel lo había mejorado, de manera que no necesitaba recargar el rosario con los espíritus puros sino que ahora poseía algo que se llamaba "Esencia de ángel", lo que me permitía usar cualquier hechizo sin preocuparme por el gasto de energía del rosario sino del mío.

Irael: Dejen de entrenar, ya es suficiente.

Gabriel: De acuerdo Irael. Estoy muy cansado.

John: Yo también estoy cansado.

Ya era de noche, y se podían apreciar las estrellas en todo su esplendor. Irael había preparado un fuego que iluminaba bastante y alejaba a los insectos.

Irael: Gabriel, creo que ya es hora de que le enseñe.

Gabriel: ¿Estás seguro? Creo que le falta un poco.

John: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Enseñarme qué? —estaba confuso.

Irael: Mira… esos cazadores que fueron asesinados, en realidad no murieron.

John: ¿Cómo que no? Pero si yo…

Irael: Ellos fueron convertidos en vasallos de Leliel.

John: ¿Leliel? ¿Quién es…?

Gabriel: Leliel es una de las nuevas armas de Lucifer. Un ángel que, al igual que Lucifer, quiso más poder que se le dio y fue arrojado al infierno.

John: ¿Y por qué no sube él mismo?

Irael: Después de su destierro perdió mucho poder, y necesita recuperarlo a través de la energía espiritual de los humanos. Los cazadores de demonios están para eso, para evitar que Leliel aparezca de nuevo. Bueno, basta de charla. Ahora…

Irael se agarró la muñeca derecha y su mano se cubrió de un aura carmesí.

John: ¿Qué es? —no alcancé a decir esto que Irael posó su mano en mi frente y caí desmayado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos. Mi nuevo compañero.

¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada… Ah sí, es verdad que me desmayé…

Me levanté y estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver nada. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y veía algo acercándose. No podía ver bien que era, pero no era humano ni ángel ni demonio ni espíritu. Era… ¿Un animal? Cuando está como a dos metros mío, vi que era un cachorro de lobo. Me arrodille y quise acariciarlo, pero desapareció. Vi una luz que se acercaba junto con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Sus caras me parecían familiares, pero no las distinguí hasta que estuvieron cerca.

John: ¿Ma… mamá? ¿Pa… papá? —balbuceé como un niño que se acababa de perder. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me vinieron recuerdos de mi niñez.

Un niño morocho, de pelo corto y de ojos del mismo color estaba jugando en su habitación tranquilamente, cuando escucha un alboroto en la cocina, una voz siniestra y su madre y padre gritando cosas en otro idioma que el pequeño desconocía. Sale de su habitación para ver que sucedía y se desmaya sin razón aparente. Cuando despierta, va hacia el living de su casa y encuentra a su madre y padre cubiertos de sangre y con una marca en el cuello, un pentagrama. El niño gritó de horror, y quedó con problemas mentales un par de años, hasta que cuando cumplió doce y lo mandaron a un orfanato. Allí se volvió un chico que casi no expresaba emociones y que no se relacionaba con los demás, excepto con un chico que se acercó un día a hablarle y cuyo nombre era Dave. Aunque John no era muy expresivo la pasaba muy bien con Dave, y era uno de sus mejores amigos… hasta que murió.

Era de noche, y John tuvo una mala sensación. No sabía por qué, pero empezó a sentir mucho calor y le empezaron a picar las manos.

John: ¿Qué demo…? —No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. No entendía esa sensación rara.

Se levantó de la cama, y caminó por los pasillos del orfanato sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, pero algo le decía que tenía que pasar por esos pasillos. Luego de caminar un poco, casi al doblar la esquina, el calor se hizo más intenso al igual que la picazón, y escuchó otra vez esa voz… esa voz que hacía años atrás había escuchado en su casa. Dio la vuelta al pasillo y vio un ser horrible, demacrado en todas las partes de su cuerpo amarillento. Adelante suyo estaba Dave mirando hacia la ventana.

John: ¡Dave, cuidado con ése…! —No alcanzó a decir nada más, que el demonio apresó a Dave con sus garras y se cubrió con sus alas. John gritó y quiso golpear al monstruo que apresó a Dave, pero éste desapareció con Dave en brazos. John se puso a llorar y a gritar maldiciones. Juntó sus pocas posesiones y se escapó del orfanato esa misma noche.

Iba maldiciendo y llorando por la calle. Paró un segundo de caminar y pegó un grito de ira. De repente sintió un frio en todo su cuerpo, y vio un destello que flotaba en el aire a pocos metros suyo. El destello se acercó flotando y John se asustó.

John: ¿Qué… eres?

Destello: Soy un espíritu.

John: ¿Que qué?

Espíritu: Que soy un espíritu, demonios. ¿Nunca viste uno?

John: Eh… no… —John estaba impresionado. No pensó que ése destello tuviera sentimientos.

Así, el espíritu le enseñó lo básico que tenía que saber acerca de ése mundo "nuevo" para John. En realidad, nuevo no era. John podía ver espíritus desde que es un bebé, pero no tenía 

noción de eso. Luego de unos días recibió la casa en la que vive en este momento y todas sus armas de caza demonios.

John: ¿Ma… mamá? ¿Pa… papá? —balbuceé como un niño que se acababa de perder. Casi los toco, pero volvieron a desaparecer. Luego apareció Dave sonriendo en la luz, pero tampoco pude tocarlo. Estaba llorando de la ira y la impotencia. No podía hacer nada para traerlos de vuelta a la vida, y no pude hacer nada en esos momentos para salvarlos de la muerte.

De pronto aparece un lobo blanco adulto frente a mí.

Lobo: ¿Quieres que pase eso de nuevo?

John: No.

Lobo: Entonces deja de llorar y enfrenta la realidad. Tus padres y el único amigo que has tenido murieron, y no puedes hacer nada. ¿Vas a seguir llorando?

John: N-no —dando un último sollozo.

Lobo: Ahora pon la cabeza en alto y supéralo de una vez por todas. Yo soy Ariel, tu espíritu protector y vigilante, y te acompañaré hasta que mueras. Ahora acabas de pasar una prueba mental, reviviendo los peores momentos de tu vida. Tendremos que salir porque ha pasado tiempo desde que entraste aquí.

John: De acuerdo, salgamos…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Mi espíritu acompañante.

Todo se volvió oscuro otra vez. ¿Dónde estoy? Ah sí, volví de adentro de mi mente. Desperté y tenía a Irael con su mano en mi frente todavía. Me sobresalté y me paré de repente.

Irael: Parece que lo conseguiste. Mira.

Cuando veo a mi lado, estaba Ariel mirándome.

Ariel: ¿Qué miras?

John: Nada —reí un poco.

Irael: Bien, esa es su forma simbólica.

John: ¿Qué cosa?

Irael: Mira, el espíritu guardián tiene dos formas: La forma simbólica y la forma humana. Ahora, por ejemplo, Ariel está en su forma simbólica, y Gabriel en su forma humana. El paso de la forma simbólica a la humana necesita mucho entrenamiento y práctica, y la mejor forma es peleando. Además, el espíritu guardián o vigilante tiene habilidades únicas.

John: Entiendo. ¿Y qué técnicas tienes, Ariel? —mirando al canino.

Ariel: La verdad… que no tengo idea.

John: Veo —Lancé un suspiro. Pensé que Ariel conocía sus habilidades.

Ariel: ¿Algún problema?

John: No, ninguno.

Ariel: ¡Mentira, si puedo ver que estas decepcionado!

John: ¡No, no, no es así! —agitando los brazos.

Ariel: No, me voy —se estaba yendo.

John: ¡Nooo, espera! —corro detrás de él.

Irael: Esos dos… parece que tienen buena química.

Gabriel: Van a hacer un buen equipo.

John: ¡No seas tarado y vuelve!

Ariel: ¡Jaja, no voy a volver!

John corrió a Ariel un rato y se cansó. Ariel chasqueó la lengua.

Ariel: No vas a poder agarrarme nunca si sigues así.

John: Ya lo veremos —levantándose, sale corriendo y luego de un rato consigue atrapar a Ariel.

Irael: Basta de jugar, John. Tienes que entrenar.

John: Bien, entrenemos.

Irael: No, conmigo no. Con un demonio.

John: ¿Volveremos a Glasgow?

Irael: Todavía no, pero mira allí.

Irael me señaló un círculo de fuego que estaba a diez metros de donde estábamos.

Irael: De ahí acaba de salir un demonio.

John: Entonces no debe de andar lejos.

Irael: No, la verdad que no…

No sentía la misma sensación de antes, de calor e irritación. El demonio debía de andar lejos.

Ariel: Anda cerca de aquí.

John: ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Ariel: Sí, siento calor.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso Ariel tiene algún vinculo conmigo?

Ariel: Está volando en el cielo —sus pelos se habían erizado.

John: Demonios, no veo nada —saqué el rosario.

Ariel: Eso no te servirá de mucho ahora. Al menos no solo.

John: ¿De qué hablas?

Ariel: ¡Cuidado!

Salté hacia la derecha, al igual que Ariel y usé una técnica ofensiva media.

John: ¡Daga sagrada! —una daga salió de mis manos, pero no golpeó a nada y se desvaneció en el aire.

Ariel: El enemigo es muy rápido, ten cuidado.

John: Sí, puedo verlo.

De pronto sentí un calor ardiente en mi espalda, y sentí la sangre corriendo por ella.

Ariel: ¿Estás bien?

John: Sí, estoy… bien…

Ariel: Mentira, pero no te preocupes, no morirás… al menos no por ahora, y yo voy a impedirlo.

Ariel desapareció y apareció frente a mi cara lanzando un viento helado por la boca.

Ariel: ¡Toma esto!

El demonio apareció frente a mis ojos, y en el momento justo hice el "Sello sacro" o "Sello de invalidez" como me enseñó Gabriel. Quedó paralizado un momento, el momento justo para acabarlo.

John: Ariel, no hagas nada —hice el sello sagrado y lo eliminé. Me sentía mareado, un poco por las heridas y otro poco por la técnica que había utilizado. Caminé un poco tambaleándome, e Irael y su espíritu guardián vinieron en mi auxilio.

Gabriel: Hmm… estas heridas se sanarán enseguida. No hay de qué preocuparse Irael, no son infecciosas —el espíritu empezó a curar mis heridas y en unos minutos quedé como nuevo.

Ariel: Qué técnica más útil.

Gabriel: Sí, sirve mucho para las heridas graves, pero no puedo curar heridas infecciosas.

Ariel: ¿Infecciosas?

Gabriel: Hay veces que las heridas no se pueden curar así como así. A veces tienen efectos secundarios, como que no cicatrizan, o que el cazador se convierte en un demonio en el peor de los casos.

Ariel: Comprendo…

Me levanté un poco mareado todavía.

Irael: Necesitas descansar. Lo hiciste muy bien John.

John: Yo no hice nada, Ariel hizo la mayoría del trabajo.

Ariel: La verdad es que sí hice casi todo el trabajo.

Irael: Mucha sinceridad de tu parte.

Ariel: Hay que ser sinceros en la vida.

Gabriel: A veces… por ahí hay que mentir para no herir a la gente.

Ariel: Hmm… de todos modos uno siempre hiere a otros, aunque no quiera.

Irael: Bueno, ahora hay que descansar. Apaguen el fuego y duérmanse.

Ariel apagó el fuego con su aliento helado, y quedé dormido en unos minutos. El lobo durmió al lado mío y sentí un poco de frío al estar cerca de él, pero no fue un impedimento para dormirme. Siempre me gustó el frío.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué me pasa?

Voz: Despierta, John. Vamos.

John: Oh… déjame en paz, Ariel.

Ariel: Hmm… si serás tarado ¡Vamos, despierta!

John: Bueno, bueno… ahí voy…

Me levanté y estaba amaneciendo.

John: ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?

Ariel: Mira, el viejo se fue.

Me levanté sobresaltado y miré hacia todos lados. Efectivamente, Irael se fue. Ya no sentía su presencia por ninguna parte.

John: Pero… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo vamos a volver ahora?

Ariel: Caminando. ¿No es obvio?

John: ¿Caminando? Son muchos kilómetros hasta Glasgow.

Ariel: Bueno, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada ¿O sí?

John: Supongo que no…

Al levantarme, veo hacia el piso y encuentro una nota en pergamino. La abro y encuentro un mensaje escrito por Irael.

"_John: Disculpa que no te haya avisado, pero tuve que ir a una misión en la selva amazónica. En una semana hay un eclipse de sol y en esa época hay invasión de demonios, así que estate atento. Por suerte tienes a Ariel a tu lado, y a propósito ten cuidado con Ariel… luego descubrirás por qué lo digo."_

John: ¿Que tenga cuidado? ¿Con qué?

Ariel: ¿Cuidado? ¿Qué dice la nota?

John: No… nada importante… tuvo que irse al amazonas… y que tenga cuidado con un eclipse de sol.

Ariel: Ah… bueno, hay que volver a Glasgow lo más rápido posible.

John: Sí.

Caminamos unas horas y sentía que mi cuerpo no daba más.

John: Espera… descansemos… aquí —entre jadeos.

Ariel: Vamos, vamos. No te puedes cansar todavía.

John: Lo sé… no sé qué me pasa. Yo puedo caminar más que esto.

Ariel: Qué raro…

Llegamos a Glasgow a la noche, y necesitaba un descanso.

John: Al fin… llegamos… mi cuerpo no da más…

Ariel: Yo también estoy cansado, pero creo que puedo seguir.

John: Ojalá esta noche no haya demonios que cazar…

Ariel: No lo creas… siento un poco de calor…

John: No entiendo, Ariel…

Ariel: ¿Qué cosa?

John: Que ahora no puedo sentir la presencia de demonios cerca de mí.

Ariel: Debe ser que, como soy parte de ti, absorbí alguna habilidad tuyas.

John: Puede ser…

Ariel: Cuidado, está cada vez más cerca… ten cuidado a tu derecha… ¡Ahora!

Salté hacia atrás justo a tiempo. Una garra llena de callos y pústulas casi me atrapa. Cuando caigo, el demonio intenta desgarrarme de nuevo pero queda congelado un segundo, suficiente para que saque mi rosario. El demonio se liberó de su frigidez y miró a Ariel entre sorprendido y admirado.

Demonio: Increíble, un espíritu protector. Nunca creí ver uno. Lástima que va a morir igual que su dueño.

El demonio se impulsó hacia Ariel, pero éste esquivó su ataque fácilmente.

Ariel: Eres muy lento —le arrojó una ráfaga helada que lastimó gravemente al demonio. Quise lanzarle mi sello sagrado pero no podía. No tenía suficiente energía en el cuerpo. De alguna manera se había esfumado.

John: ¿Qué pasa? No puedo… hacer el sello —en ése momento sabía que pasaba. Ariel, de alguna manera, estaba absorbiendo mis habilidades y energías. Me había caído al piso.

Ariel: ¡Vamos John, levántate!

John: Ariel…

Ariel: ¿Qué pasa?

John: Me estas robando… energías…

Ariel: Oh… bien… creo que es verdad… lo hacía inconscientemente…

John: ¿Podrías devolvérmelas? —con enojo.

Ariel: La verdad es que… no sé como… —rió un poco.

John: ¿Qué?

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba al borde de la muerte, y Ariel estaba peleando encarnizadamente con el demonio… la verdad que ése demonio me resultaba conocido… lo había visto en otro lado…

John: No puede… ser… —un calor se encendió en mí. Un calor que no había sentido antes. Me levanté, lleno de energías. Un remolino de energía roja me rodeaba.

Ariel: John… tú —sorprendido.

Demonio: ¿Qué es eso?

John: Tú… tú… mataste a… Dave…

Demonio: ¿Que yo qué?

John: Tú… mataste a… Dave…

Demonio: ¿Qué Dave?

De pronto sentí un espasmo de frio en la cabeza.

Demonio: Ahh, ése tipo —rió con fuerzas.

John: No te rías…

Salté hacia el demonio, lo golpeé en la cara directamente y salió volando. De alguna manera, había sacado de mi interior un poder que desconocía.

Ariel: John… basta…

John: ¡Aah! —salté hacia el demonio y lo golpeé incontables veces.

Ariel: ¡Basta John!

Dejé de golpear al demonio y me alejé unos metros. Había perdido mis energías de repente.

John: Ya… ya está…

Agarré mi rosario e hice el sello sagrado para acabar con la vida del demonio. Cuando se desvaneció caí desmayado. No recuerdo nada más hasta que me desperté veinticuatro horas después. Me desperté en mi habitación de nuevo, y hasta ahora no sé cómo llegué ahí.

**Días para el eclipse: 2**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: De vuelta a la normalidad

John: ¿Ariel, dónde estás?

Ariel: Aquí estoy, tonto.

Estaba al lado de mi cama, acostado, esperando a que me levantara.

John: ¿Cómo…?

Ariel: No importa eso ahora —interrumpió.

John: ¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a decir?

Ariel: Es un poco obvio, considerando que hace mas de un día estabas tirado en medio de la calle y que apareciste en tu habitación.

John: ¿Por qué eres tan… arrogante? No entiendo…

Ariel: ¿Arrogante? No soy arrogante, soy sincero. Yo jamás dije que fuera el mejor o menosprecié a nadie. Solamente… soy sincero, porque si no ¿Para qué mentirle a la gente? ¿Para que se sientan mejor con una mentira? No, gracias.

John: Creo que tienes razón… a veces no vale la pena mentir para hacer sentir mejor a alguien…

Ariel: Ya casi va a amanecer, así que no tiene sentido que sigas durmiendo. Además creo que ya dormiste demasiado.

John: Falté al trabajo muchos días seguidos… de seguro están muy enojados…

A las 9 de la mañana salí de mi casa camino al edificio abandonado que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa. Hice todo el camino que hago normalmente y entro a la oficina vieja y llena de moho. Agarré el archivero y fui hacia la letra H, saqué el único archivo que había y salió un espíritu. No sentí frío en absoluto, pero vi que a Ariel le dio un escalofrío.

Espíritu: Buenos días John y…

John: Él es Ariel.

Espíritu: John, sabes bien que no puedes traer animales a tu oficina.

John: Pero él es mi espíritu acompañante.

Espíritu: Oh… bien, que se pegue a ti o al menos que te toque.

Ariel se apoyó contra mí y ambos estábamos, dos segundos después, en mi oficina. Enseguida me puse a hacer el papeleo. Tenía mucho trabajo por los días que falté y tenía una pilita de archivos.

John: Bien, un par están caducados. Los demonios se llevaron las almas humanas… me siento mal por eso pero ahora voy a evitar que pase de vuelta.

Ariel: John… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

John: Por supuesto Ariel —Notaba un poco de temor en la voz de Ariel.

Ariel: ¿Qué te pasó la otra vez?

John: ¿Cuándo?

Ariel: La última vez que peleaste contra un demonio te paso algo… raro… como que tu poder adquirió algo… maligno…

John: No… no lo sé. La verdad no sé que me pasó, pero fue como un… un arranque de ira repentino.

Ariel: Me asusté demasiado, y por eso te grité. Cuando te pasó eso… sentí calor, John. Mucho calor.

Esas palabras me asustaron, y me quedé viendo a Ariel un rato largo. Luego sonreí.

John: Te debe haber parecido nomás. No te preocupes.

El resto del día siguió de lo más normal. Cuando llegué a mi casa recibí otra nota de Irael. Estaba en el buzón.

"_John: Espero que te haya ido bien estos días y que hayas hecho caso a mi carta anterior. Te recuerdo que ésta semana hay un eclipse de sol y que tengas cuidado porque los demonios salen a invadir en ese tiempo. De todos modos no debes preocuparte, yo te ayudaré lo más que pueda, y los mejores cazadores van a ser enviados a la Tierra. Bueno, hay un demonio de dos colas aquí y puede ser peligroso así que te dejo._

_Saludos,_

_Irael._

_PD: Cuando vuelva te enseñaré algo nuevo"_

John: Hmm… ¿Algo nuevo? ¿A qué se referirá el anciano con eso?

Ariel: ¿Qué dice?

John: El eclipse de sol está cerca, pero Irael va a venir a ayudarnos.

Ariel: Nos va a quitar un poco de emoción, pero bueno…

John: No nos va a quitar emoción. Nos va a ayudar mucho. Yo no puedo contra todos los demonios

Ariel: ¿Seguro? Estaría bueno que sacaras ese poder que tenías antes, aunque sea un poco escalofriante.

No dije nada, pero no me parecía gracioso en absoluto. Me acosté en mi cama y me dispuse a ver televisión. Estaba viendo canales de música, pero ninguna canción me gustaba.

John: ¿Sabes qué me pareció raro estos días? —cambiando canales.

Ariel: Hmm…

John: Que los demonios contra los que peleamos no tenían forma humana… eso es raro…

Ariel: Mas o menos… pero eso no es muy importante por ahora. Lo importante es que hay que matarlos a todos…

John: Eso es trabajo de toda una vida.

Ariel: O más.

Apagué el televisor, me fui a bañar y cené. Luego salí de la casa porque esa noche tenía que encontrarme en el puerto Clyde a la medianoche para que me den el pergamino de autorización para matar al demonio que me tocaba matar. Si no me dan ese pergamino, por más que mate a 500 demonios no me dan recompensa, y yo vivo de las recompensas.

Llegué a las 00:23 minutos según mi reloj de pulsera, y el tiempo estaba para lluvia. Las nubes estaban rosa claro, casi como iluminadas.

Ariel: Que lindo se ve…

John: Mas o menos…

En ese momento comenzó a gotear, y unos minutos después estaba lloviendo torrencialmente.

Ariel: Hmm… no siento la presencia del demonio…

John: Si nos movemos un poco capaz que la sientes.

No nos alcanzamos a mover dos metros que Ariel miró hacia atrás.

Ariel: Es por allí…

Corrimos debajo de la copiosa lluvia y Ariel miró hacia todos lados.

Ariel: No sé donde es…

John: Esto me está exasperando.

Ariel: Espera… es por la izquierda, en ese callejón.

Entramos al callejón y no había nada ni nadie. Salimos y Ariel tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ariel: ¿Por qué siento la presencia un segundo y después no?

John: O el demonio es muy rápido o te está fallando el sexto sentido.

Ariel: No… el demonio se puede transportar…

John: ¿Qué? Uhh, va a ser difícil…

Ariel: Lo sé, pero es cuestión de tener fe. Ahora ten cuidado, seguro aparecerá cerca de nosotros.

Vi hacia mi derecha y apareció un tipo con un par de alas negras, caminando tranquilamente debajo de la lluvia.

Ariel: Tengo una teoría…

John: Dime.

Ariel: La tele transportación requiere de mucha energía física y espiritual. No cualquier demonio puede lograrlo, y cuando lo logran solamente pueden recorrer distancias cortas. Si estoy en lo correcto, éste demonio no puede transportarse a más de tres metros.

John: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Ariel: Estuve leyendo un poco de tu biblioteca.

John: ¿Leyendo?

Ariel: Sí. ¿Acaso no puedo leer?

John: No es eso, es que…

Ariel: Bah, no importa eso… ¡Cuidado a tu izquierda!

Salté hacia delante y saqué mi rosario.

Ariel: Ya te he dicho que ése rosario no te sirve casi de nada, a menos que uses una técnica fuerte.

John: No sé por qué dices eso, pero lo voy a usar de todos modos. Voy a usar cualquier arma que nos pueda servir. ¡Bomba sagrada!

Una bola color azul salió de mis manos y casi golpeó al demonio. Le pegó a una pared y no le causó daño alguno, puesto que era una bola espiritual y no afecta las cosas materiales.

El demonio desapareció y apareció a medio metro mío. Ariel saltó y lo congeló con su aliento. De todos modos desapareció en el aire.

Ariel: Tenía razón. Puede transportarse…

John: ¿Dónde está?

Ariel: Hmm… arriba… ¡Ahora!

Fue demasiado tarde, y el demonio apareció a dos centímetros de mi cara.

John: Oh, demonios…

Me agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretar fuertemente. Me costaba mantener la respiración.

John: Calavera… santa…

Usé un poder ofensivo fuerte, y el demonio salió volando al menos unos diez metros. Caí al piso estrepitosamente, y respiraba agitado. Luego caminé hacia donde estaba el demonio, y éste había vuelto a su forma humana.

Demonio: Eres un maldito… ésa técnica…

John: Ahora muere…

Demonio: Ésa técnica… no era sagrada… tenía poder maligno…

Me quedé congelado en ése instante. ¿Poder maligno? ¿A qué se refería?

John: ¿Maligno? No te creo…

Demonio: Ése poder… es muy beneficioso pero te jugará en contra… acuérdate de lo que te digo…

John: ¡Cállate! —hice el sello sagrado y el demonio desapareció en una ola de gritos. Me arrodille y miré mis manos. Estaba empapado, mezcla de lluvia y mezcla de pánico. El temor me invadía. ¿Poder maligno? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

**Días para el eclipse: 1**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El eclipse.

Me imagino que no te interesa lo que sucedió el día anterior al eclipse ya que, de todos modos, no sucedió nada fuera de lo común y tampoco dentro de lo común, porque no apareció ningún demonio.

Bien, si vamos al caso, yo tampoco sabía cuando era el eclipse y cuando me desperté me tomó por sorpresa en la televisión la noticia del eclipse.

John: ¿Es hoy?

Ariel: Se supone, ¿No?

John: Entonces hay que estar preparados…

Ariel: Parece que va a ser a las cinco de la tarde.

John: Tendré tiempo para trabajar y luego pelearemos.

Ariel: Así me gusta… ahora vamos.

Íbamos por la calle, y me daba risa que la gente pasara a través de Ariel.

Ariel: Es un poco molesto que la gente te traspase…

John: No te preocupes, ya llegamos.

Llegamos al viejo edificio abandonado y entramos. Ése día no pasó nada fuera de lo común, más que una pila interminable de los demonios que tenía que matar.

Cuando llegué a mi casa eran las dos y media de la tarde. Tenía tiempo para practicar un poco mis hechizos y para descansar lo suficiente.

Salí de mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde con 26 minutos y me dirigí a la catedral de Glasgow. Tardé 20 minutos en llegar, y entré. Llevaba botellas de vidrio para que me las carguen con agua bendita. El sacerdote apareció ni bien entramos.

Sacerdote: Oh John, parece que te enteraste.

John: Sí, padre.

Sacerdote. ¿Vienes con las botellas?

John: Así es —le mostré las botellas y el padre se fue. A los cinco minutos estaba de vuelta con las botellas cargadas.

Sacerdote: Listo, John.

John: Ahora… quiero purificar mi rosario.

Sacerdote: Oh… este rosario ha estado en tu familia por generaciones, ¿No?

John: Al menos eso es lo que me dijo el ángel que me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Sacerdote: Ahora… ven conmigo.

Pasamos a una habitación circular, muy pequeña. Al centro había una especie de pozo pequeño.

Sacerdote: Ésta es la cámara de purificación. Si viene alguien que está poseído lo traemos aquí. También usamos esta agua que viene desde el mismo rio Jordán, que es donde se bautizó Jesús, para usarla para los niños que van a ser bautizados.

John: Veo… es interesante.

Ariel: Bueno, apúrate que no queda mucho tiempo. Hazlo ahora.

Metí el rosario en el pozo, y comenzó a salir una especie de humo oscuro.

Sacerdote: Qué raro…

John: Debe ser que la maldad de los demonios ha dejado algún rastro en mi rosario.

Luego de unos segundos, el humo negro dejó de salir y me tranquilicé.

Sacerdote: Ten cuidado con los demonios y tu rosario.

John: De acuerdo. Gracias padre.

Sacerdote: De nada, ve con Dios y ten mucha suerte.

John: Gracias, la necesitaré.

Saliendo de la catedral, vi que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo un poco.

John: Demonios…

Ariel: Eso es lo que va a aparecer en un rato.

John: No veo a Irael por ningún lado, y él nos iba a ayudar supuestamente.

Ariel: Debe de estar por llegar. No creo que le haya pasado nada.

John: Yo tampoco pero… es raro…

De pronto, se oscureció y la ciudad quedó en penumbra. Lo raro era que la penumbra no se iba.

John: Es raro que no se vaya la oscuridad.

Ariel: Pero es obvio que no se va a ir. Los demonios no salen de día.

John: Tienes razón.

Ariel: ¡Cuidado!

Ariel me empujó justo a tiempo para esquivar un zarpazo. Me levanté y estaba rodeado por diez o quince demonios.

John: Demonios… estamos rodeados…

Ariel: Pero míralos bien. Estos demonios no son tan fuertes.

Al verlos bien, los demonios no tenían un aspecto tan feroz, además de que no tenían caras tan deformes y espantosas como las de los demonios más fuertes, y sus alas no eran muy grandes que digamos.

John: Es verdad… creo que estos no son muy fuertes.

Ariel: Deja, yo me encargo.

Ariel, en un par de movimientos mató a tres. Congeló a uno hasta que murió. Luego le arrojó una estaca de hielo a otro, y al tercero lo cortó en pedazos con sus garras. Yo sólo lancé un rayo sagrado y maté a cinco. Los otros dos quisieron volar, pero les hice el sello de invalidez y cayeron al piso. Ariel mató a ambos con sus garras.

Ariel: ¡Idiota, detrás de ti!

Por poco y el golpe me da de lleno. Una llamarada me quema el brazo de mi abrigo, y lo tiro enseguida para no chamuscarme. El demonio contra el que me enfrentaba ahora era más fuerte. Su cara era deforme, con ojos blancos y la piel negra. Su piel estaba como quemada y con ampollas, y tenía unas alas bastante grandes. Rápidamente se impulsa hacia mí y consigue rasguñar mi pecho y hacerle heridas profundas.

John: ¡Aah, mierda! —mi pecho estaba sangrando a chorros. Levanté mi mano y arrojé mi calavera sagrada. El demonio salió volando y desapareció en el aire.

Ariel: Eres un idiota. No caigas, que todavía hay que matar a muchos demonios.

John: De… de acuerdo…

Me levanté a duras penas del piso, y caminé un poco más. Mi cuerpo estaba muy lastimado pero todavía tenía fuerzas para pelear.

Caminé por un callejón, y del otro lado vi a unos seis demonios parecidos al que estuve peleando antes. Me escondí en el callejón.

John: No puedo contra ésos… a duras penas pude contra uno en perfecto estado. Contra seis, así como estoy no voy a durar nada.

Ariel: Es verdad… si sólo estuviera Irael aquí.

En ése momento miro hacia el piso y veo una sombra con alas.

John: Arriba… hay un demonio, ¿No?

Ariel: Exacto…

La sombra comenzó a hacerse más grande y a acercarse a mí. Salté hacia delante y me lancé al piso. Mis heridas seguían sangrando, y me comencé a sentir débil. Me levanté con dificultad.

Ariel: Quédate quieto. Yo me encargaré.

Ariel comenzó a pelear violentamente contra el demonio. Yo veía con dificultad y comencé a perder las fuerzas. Me caí al piso, cansado y adolorido.

John: Que… idiota… que soy…

Vi de nuevo ese destello blanco, y luego no recuerdo nada más que una sensación de satisfacción en mi pecho y en casi todo el cuerpo. Me despierto y estaba en el mismo lugar mirando hacia el piso. Me levanto difícilmente y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente curado, pero con las cicatrices de la herida.

Voz: No deberías levantarte todavía. Te falta mucha sangre en el cuerpo.

Me doy vuelta e Irael estaba apoyado contra la pared del callejón. La ciudad todavía estaba en la semioscuridad. Irael se acercó a mí y extendió su mano, que tenía una especie de pastilla.

Irael: Toma esto. Te ayudará a producir más sangre por un rato y te dará fuerzas.

Agarro la pastilla y me la tomo. No tuvo un efecto inmediato, pero me sentía mejor. Cerca nuestro estaban Ariel y Gabriel.

Gabriel: John, buenos días.

John: Buenos días Gabriel, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ariel: Tampoco tanto, pero hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

John: ¿Qué sucedió? Caí desmayado y no recuerdo nada…

Irael: Ahora no importa eso… ven, necesito que me acompañes.

El anciano entró por una puerta, y su guardián lo acompañó.

John: Pero… ahí no había ninguna puerta.

Ariel: ¿Y eso qué importa? Entremos.

Me acerqué y no se veía nada adentro.

John: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Entré con Ariel. La puerta detrás de nosotros se cerró y una luz me cegó. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude ver que estaba en una especie de plataforma flotante, y a mí alrededor el espacio. A mi lado estaba Ariel, y enfrente de mí estaban Irael con su espíritu.

John: ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Irael: ¿Te gusta? Estás en el vacío espiritual —las voces retumbaban y hacían eco.

John: ¿O sea…?

Irael: Un espacio que yo creé con mis poderes para poder entrenar tranquilamente.

John: ¿No te das cuenta que no tenemos tiempo para entrenar? Hay que matar a todos los demonios.

Irael: Tranquilo. El tiempo no transcurre en el tiempo real mientras estemos aquí.

John: Bien, pero dime qué estamos haciendo aquí.

Irael: Venimos a entrenar para que consigas una habilidad nueva y única. Pocos cazadores la tienen.

John: ¿Qué habilidad?

Irael: Es "El alma guardián con sangre".

John: ¿Eh? ¿Y en qué consiste?

Irael: En esto —el anciano extendió una mano, y Gabriel se convirtió en una bola de energía en la mano del anciano. Luego el anciano sacó una daga de plata y se cortó un dedo. La sangre cayó encima de la bola de energía verde, y en ése segundo una luz cegó a John. Cuando el chico pudo ver se asombró.

Irael tenía en sus manos una lanza dorada, y en su punta era de plata.

Irael: Ésta es la "Lanza del destino".

John: Con que la famosa y sagrada "Lanza del destino" estaba en tus manos.

Irael: Más o menos. Ahora, si te fijas bien, la esencia de Gabriel se encuentra en ésta lanza. El arma que tienes cuando usas "El alma guardián con sangre" depende de tu personalidad y de tus preferencias. Te prevengo de que debes tener cuidado con esta técnica, porque gasta mucha energía espiritual. Ahora, para usarla, necesitas tener una coordinación al 100 con Ariel, ¿Entiendes?

John: Sí, entiendo perfectamente pero ¿Cómo consigo esa coordinación?

Irael: Peleando y haciéndote uno con tu espíritu.

John: Entonces tenemos que salir para seguir peleando.

Irael: No es necesario. Ahora… mira esto… —sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un frasco con un líquido amarillo.

John: Estás lleno de sorpresas —riendo un poco.

Irael: Más o menos… bueno, éste liquido crea una réplica exacta de un demonio que hayas visto antes. La réplica es al azar, así que puede tocarte un demonio muy fuerte o muy débil.

John: Entiendo.

Irael: De todos modos, la fuerza del demonio que vas a enfrentarte va a estar al doble, ya que primero necesitas entrenar mucho y segundo porque si te toca un demonio demasiado débil no entrenarás nada. Bueno, manos a la obra.

Irael abrió la botella y arrojó un chorro del líquido al piso. La solución comenzó a agitarse y a cambiar de color, hasta oscurecerse por completo. Luego se expandió y tomó forma hasta convertirse en un hombre con un abrigo negro, pequeños cuernos en la cabeza y unas alas que podían cubrir su cuerpo completamente.

El tipo se dobló y comenzó a gruñir con una voz maligna. Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse y su piel se oscureció. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos como si fuera ciego, y sus manos y pies se convirtieron en unas garras.

John: Veo… Ariel, vamos. Tenemos que matar…

No pude alcanzar a decir nada que el demonio me había atravesado con sus garras. Caí al piso, sangrando y un poco agonizando.

Abrí los ojos de repente y no había pasado nada. Seguía en el mismo lugar. Estaba sudando frío.

John: ¿Qué… pasó?

Ariel: No sé. Dijiste algo de matar y te quedaste congelado unos segundos.

John: ¿Una ilusión? No puede ser… no me acuerdo de haber peleado contra ningún demonio que hiciera ilusiones.

Ariel: ¿Estás seguro?

El demonio voló unos metros hacia arriba, y luego cayó en picada. Creé una barrera que no resistió el golpe, pero redujo mucho el daño del mismo. Caí al piso y le arrojé mi calavera sagrada, pero no dio en el blanco.

Demonio: Con ésa habilidad tan débil no vas a poder matarme.

Me levanté del piso, y comencé a lanzarle rayos de energía, pero el demonio los esquivaba sin dificultad.

Ariel: A ver qué puedo hacer yo…

Ariel tomó carrera y saltó. Luego una estaca de hielo de su boca y por poco no le dio al demonio.

Ariel: Casi… pero no es suficiente.

Irael: Si lo hacen así jamás van a tener su sincronización al 100...

Gabriel: Déjalos, capaz que aprenden rápido.

En total estuvimos un día entero entrenando con ése demonio.

John: No puede ser que… no lo podamos matar… —jadeando.

Ariel: Es fuerte… pero podemos vencerlo de algún modo.

Demonio: Jamás van a poder vencerme si pelean así.

John: ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

El demonio bajó a la plataforma.

Demonio: Serán presa fácil para mí. Ustedes dos no tienen espíritu de pelea, no tienen instinto de matar, no tienen lo que se necesita para derrotar a un demonio fuerte. Por eso jamás me van a derrotar.

_Es… verdad, nosotros nunca vamos a poder vencer a alguien que en realidad no queremos matar… yo nunca mate a un demonio por placer… solamente lo hice por proteger a la gente. No quiero matar a nadie ni a nada, pero mi trabajo me lo pide y no puedo negarme…"_

John: Es… es verdad.

Ariel: ¿Ah sí?

John: Tú mismo deberías saberlo… deberías saber que yo nunca maté a un demonio porque quisiera. Solamente lo hacía para que nadie más muriera.

Demonio: Entonces eres un cobarde, un inútil, idiota. Yo soy el que mató a tus padres, yo soy el que te destinó a ser un cazador de demonios.

No reaccioné enseguida. Mi cerebro quedó paralizado un segundo. Luego me invadió de nuevo la sensación de ira y calor adentro de mi cuerpo.

John: Tú… no… —un remolino de energía roja me rodeaba de vuelta. Me impulsé hacia el demonio para golpearlo, pero éste esquivó mi ataque.

Demonio: Jajaja, así no me vas a matar jamás. La fuerza bruta no funciona conmigo.

No entiendo como hice, no sé qué hice ni entiendo por qué, pero extendí mi mano derecha y Ariel se fue convirtiendo en una esfera de energía celeste. Luego Irael me arrojó la daga plateada. La agarré, me hice un tajo en un dedo y la sangre cayó encima de la bola de energía.

Estaba en una completa oscuridad y solamente veía a Ariel mirándome.

Ariel: ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

John: Tengo miedo de… tengo miedo de lastimar a la gente… o a alguien.

Ariel: ¿Por qué?

John: Porque… yo sufrí mucho en esta vida, y no quiero que nadie más sufra.

Ariel: Pero no tienes nadie para preocuparte.

John: Eso es mentira… te tengo a ti, a Irael, a Gabriel… aparte hay mucha otra gente que puede morir por mi culpa.

Ariel: John… cargas con mucha culpa encima… pero eres un buen tipo, y aprecio mucho eso…

La oscuridad se fue, y volví al "Vacío espiritual". En mis manos ya no estaba mi rosario, sino una espada. La espada tenía como un fuego azul alrededor de mis manos, y colgado de ella estaba mi rosario.

Irael: Perfecto…

Gabriel: Es extraña la forma en que consiguió el arma espiritual.

Irael: De John puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

Un poder que hasta ahora desconocía corría por mis venas.

John: ¿Es esto lo que necesito para matarte? —sonriendo.

Demonio: Exactamente…

De un instante a otro, atravesé al demonio con mi arma.

Demonio: Excelente… agh…

El demonio se fue deformando y se convirtió en el líquido amarillo de vuelta. Mi espada se rompió en un millón de partes, y Ariel se materializó enfrente mío.

Ariel: Eso estuvo genial, John.

Irael: Tardaste mucho, pero lo que te impulsó a sincronizarte al 100 con Ariel fue el instinto asesino.

Estaba mudo, no podía decir nada.

Ariel: John, no seas idiota. Era sólo una ilusión.

John: Si era una ilusión… debo asesinar al real…

Irael: Ahora lo que importa es matar a los demonios que faltan, y con tus habilidades nuevas se te va a hacer mucho más fácil.

John: Eso espero…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Una masacre.

Salimos del "Vacío espiritual" y el mundo real seguía en penumbra.

John: Efectivamente… aquí no pasó el tiempo.

Irael: ¿Qué te dije? Ahora, que comience la masacre.

Recordé lo que me dijo la réplica del demonio y volví a sentir la misma ira de antes.

John: Que comience… ¡LA MASACRE!

Extendí mi mano y Ariel se convirtió de nuevo en la esfera de energía azul. Aproveché que mi dedo seguía sangrando y arrojé una gota de sangre en la esfera.

Volví a sentir el mismo poder de antes, y en mis manos apareció la espada de antes.

John: Ahora… —agarré una de las botellas de agua bendita, y volqué el agua en la espada. Luego le tiré la otra botella a Irael y éste la agarró.

Irael: Buena idea —usó la técnica de "El alma guardián con sangre" y arrojó el agua bendita en la lanza.

Salimos corriendo en direcciones opuestas, y a mi encuentro salieron diez demonios como el que me enfrenté antes.

John: Esto será... ¡UNA MATANZA! —en una milésima de segundo atravesé a los diez demonios, y desaparecieron en el aire.

Luego, como atraídos por un imán, vinieron volando el doble o un poco más. Eran más de veinte al menos. Me reí un rato, hasta que vinieron.

Demonio1: Sentimos una presencia espiritual muy fuerte. ¿Eres tú? No lo pareces —parecía el capitán de todos esos demonios.

John: ¿Quieres probarlo? —en ése momento extendí mi mano derecha (soy zurdo) y arrojé una ráfaga de energía que calcinó a más de diez demonios juntos. Otros pudieron escapar, pero salté y atravesé otros cinco demonios.

Demonio1: Es… fuerte… ¡GRAAH! —el capitán se impulsó hacia mí y me quiso atravesar con sus garras, pero las esquivé sin problemas.

John: ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —me puse a reír como loco y le corté la cabeza.

Ariel: ¡John, cálmate. Estás demasiado emocionado! —la voz de Ariel me penetró la mente.

John: ¿Ariel? Déjate de idioteces. Hay que matar a todos los demonios que podamos.

Ariel: Lo sé, pero… siento de nuevo ese calor sofocante, y no proviene de los demonios sino de ti.

Volví a asustarme, pero me mantuve serio.

John: Ahora no hay tiempo Ariel —y dicho esto, corté al medio a todos los demonios. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Con cada demonio que mataba, mis deseos de asesinar se volvían cada vez más fuertes y no me podía controlar. Casi al final del eclipse terminé matando más de 150 demonios. Luego me encontré con Irael en una esquina, y éste parecía muy cansado.

Irael: John, que bueno… verte…

John: Irael, ¿Qué pasa?

Irael: Estoy viejo, y ésta técnica me consume mucha energía.

John: Bien, cálmate un poco y descansa.

Ariel: Lo mismo digo, John.

Mi espada se rompió y de los pedazos surgió Ariel.

Ariel: ¡John, eres un loco, idiota, estúpido! Te volviste loco desde que puedes usar ésa técnica del infierno.

John: No es mi culpa, es que…

Ariel: Si tienes un demonio dentro tuyo no es mi problema, ¡Pero contrólate!

Me quedé congelado.

John: ¿Que tengo qué?

Ariel: Un demonio, eso está claro. ¿Que acaso no lo veías? Las señales estaban claras.

Gabriel golpeó a Ariel en el hocico.

Gabriel: No deberías decirle las cosas así. Él es tu dueño, y sin él no eres nada, así que controla lo que dices —le dijo en un susurro al lobo.

Ariel: Sé que no tengo que decirle las cosas así, pero si sigue como sigue nos va a matar a ambos.

John: Irael, ¿Es cierto?

Irael: No puedo saber a ciencia cierta esto, pero… es muy probable.

John: O sea, que tarde o temprano me voy a convertir en lo que he cazado casi toda mi vida.

Irael: No exactamente. No te vas a convertir en un demonio, pero puede que se desarrollen algunas habilidades y actitudes demoníacas.

John: ¿Desde cuándo tengo éstos poderes?

Irael: Desde la noche anterior a la que nosotros nos conociéramos.

Gabriel: Las heridas de ése demonio eran infecciosas. Si bien pudimos curar a la mayoría de la energía maligna que entró a tu cuerpo, una parte quedó adentro.

John: Esto es… una basura…

Irael: No te preocupes. Si lo controlas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

John: Por ahí me es difícil controlarlo… como en el "Vacío espiritual". Tú mismo lo viste…

Irael: Sí, vi la energía maligna que desprendías. Pero John, tú tienes que controlar ésa energía y no al revés. No te dejes dominar.

John: Lo… lo intentaré… —mi voz se había apagado. Estaba asustado. Yo mismo había visto los signos pero me rehusé a reconocer que algo malo estaba adentro mío.

Ariel: Ahora volvamos a la acción, que hay muchos demonios por matar.

Irael: Esperen… miren al cielo.

El sol comenzaba a verse de vuelta. Algunos demonios comenzaron a volver al infierno, haciendo sellos en el piso y desapareciendo. Sin embargo, un demonio alto y corpulento había aparecido a unos metros nuestros.

Demonio: John…

John: ¿Qué… sucede?

Ariel: No lo sé, pero mejor estar preparados. Vamos.

Me corté el dedo para usar la técnica del "Alma guardián con sangre", pero el demonio fue demasiado rápido y me levantó en el aire con una mano.

Irael: ¡Gabriel, usa tu…!

El demonio extendió la mano libre y los hizo volar a todos con una ráfaga de poder.

Luego, la misma mano se cubrió de un aura verdosa.

Irael: No… va a…

Apoyó esa mano contra mi pecho, y sentí un calor ardiente que me quemaba el pecho. Comencé a gritar del dolor y la desesperación.

Demonio: ¡Cállate! Esto no va a durar mucho.

El calor terminó al instante, pero luego comencé a sentir una sensación rara en mi pecho.

John: ¿Qué… qué demonios?

Demonio: Listo. Mi trabajo está terminado —apoyó una mano en el piso y desapareció en una ola de fuego y gritos.

Caigo al piso y todavía siento esa sensación rara. Me saco la camiseta y en el pecho tenía un tatuaje de una estrella adentro de un círculo.

John: ¿Qué demonios significa esto? —dije alterado.

Irael: Es… un pentagrama…

John: ¿Y qué sucede con eso?

Irael: Sucede… que no vas a poder controlar al demonio, y poco a poco… te va a ir consumiendo…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: El sello de mi pecho.

Esa noche no pude dormir, y la siguiente tampoco. No podía trabajar, no podía comer, no podía hacer nada porque sentía que la maldad me consumía completamente. Ni siquiera Ariel sabía qué decir. Estuve así al menos una semana entera. No salía de noche a cazar demonios porque pensaba que el demonio que tenía adentro me iba a consumir. Adelgacé al menos cinco kilos en una semana, y estaba demasiado flaco.

Llegó un momento que Ariel se hartó de mi comportamiento.

Ariel: ¡Idiota! ¡Deja ya de estar como un estúpido holgazán y sal de esa burbuja que tienes encima! Me tienes harto con esa actitud.

John: No quiero… tengo miedo. ¿No lo entiendes?

Ariel: ¡Si lo entiendo, pero parece que eres un cobarde después de todo! ¡Nunca sabrás lo que va a pasar si no sales y peleas!

John: Puede que tengas razón… pero ahora quiero dormir, nada más.

Ariel: Como quieras —dijo el lobo y resopló de enojo.

Me quedé dormido a los cinco minutos. Luego me encontraba en una especie de descampado, pero de noche y con luna llena. No entendía muy bien, pero a lo lejos vi una sombra como de un murciélago gigante que venía volando.

John: ¿Un… demonio? —miré hacia todos lados, pero Ariel no estaba. Busqué en mis bolsillos y no tenía mi rosario. Todas mis armas habían desaparecido.

El demonio aterrizó enfrente de mí. Tenía unas alas enormes y en sus manos una espada igual a la mía, pero negra. El fuego que rodeaba su mano era negro también.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo del demonio, y sin embargo éste no era igual a los demás. Su piel no estaba quemada ni llena de pústulas, sino que era lisa como la de un hombre pero estaba oscurecida. Sus ojos no eran blancos, sino de color negro oscuro al igual que su cabello, que era largo. Sus cuernos más o menos grandes, no eran enormes como los de otros demonios que he visto, pero no eran pequeños tampoco. Estaba vestido solamente con unos pantalones que estaban rasgados en la botamanga, y tenía los pies desnudos.

John: ¿Quién eres?

Demonio: Soy tu demonio interior, Arael.

John: ¿Mi… demonio interior?

Arael: Sí… estoy aquí porque…

John: ¡Devuélveme mi vida! —interrumpí enfurecido— ¡Yo antes era una persona medianamente feliz y ahora no tengo nada por lo que vivir!

Arael: Si quieres tu vida de vuelta tienes que cambiar de rol, y ser el demonio y yo el cazador.

Me quedé helado. ¿Sin armas? No tenía ninguna chance de ganar.

Arael: Sientes miedo, ¿No? Lo huelo desde aquí.

John: Cállate…

Arael: Te daré un poco de ventaja. Vamos, corre. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado? ¡Corre!

Di media vuelta y comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Me sentía un idiota corriendo, porque sabía que me iba a alcanzar y a matar.

Arael: Bien… creo que ya le di mucha ventaja. Esto va a ser fácil.

El demonio desplegó las alas y las agitó, para luego impulsarse hacia arriba y salir volando. Cuando miré hacia atrás, vi una sombra enorme que se iba acercando a mí a toda velocidad.

John: ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo nada para defenderme.

Voz: ¿Ah no? —reconocí la voz al instante. Ariel iba corriendo al lado mío.

John: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ariel: Te vi agitándote en tu sueño, así que me metí en tu cabeza para ver qué te pasaba y ahora entiendo todo.

John: Basta de charlas y que comience la acción.

Ariel: Bueno, pero no te vuelvas loco.

Paré en seco, y convertí a Ariel en una bola de energía celeste. El problema era la sangre. ¿Cómo la iba a conseguir? A menos que…

John: Voy a tener que dejarme cortar un poco.

Ariel: Triste, pero es verdad…

El demonio pasó por al lado mío y, al pasar, me hizo un corte en el hombro izquierdo.

Ariel: ¿Puedes mover el brazo?

John: Sí. Por suerte no tocó ningún nervio importante.

La sangre comenzó a escurrir por mi brazo, y tocó la bola de energía.

John: Listo… —sonreí, y en ese instante apareció la espada en mis manos. El demonio se dio vuelta en el aire y miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió.

Arael: Esta pelea va a estar interesante. Iba a ser muy aburrido si no tuvieras nada para defenderte.

El demonio se lanzó en picada contra mí, y yo salté. El choque de espadas fue amenazador, y ambos nos mantuvimos enfrentados hasta que comencé a caer. Arael bajó a tierra y se impulsó hacia mí. Actué en el momento justo y me defendí de su ataque.

Arael: Eres rápido.

John: Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás.

Ariel: John, deja de charlar y mátalo de una vez.

John: Qué mala suerte que no tenga mi rosario, sino podría usar técnicas a distancia.

Arael: No seas cobarde. Enfréntate a mí cara a cara. Las técnicas a distancias son para miedosos que no quieren afrontar las cosas de frente.

Ya me han dicho cobarde dos veces. ¿Soy un cobarde? Puede que sí lo sea… en realidad, nunca enfrento de frente las cosas, y debo cambiar eso. Es algo que desde chico me lo he preguntado… ¿Soy un cobarde?

John: De acuerdo. Tú lo pediste entonces. Pelearé contigo cara a cara.

Arael: Así se habla.

Salté y blandí mi espada, pero Arael se cubrió de mi ataque con la suya. Estuvimos forcejeando hasta que ambos saltamos hacia atrás.

Arael: Vamos chico, esto no puede ser todo lo que tienes.

John: Ni siquiera es la mitad.

Ambos corrimos hacia el otro, y comenzamos una batalla de espadas increíble. Los movimientos eran cada milésima de segundo, y casi no se podían ver a simple vista.

Los golpes me daban cada vez más ganas de seguir luchando hasta el cansancio, y cada vez estaba como más… ¿Divertido podría ser? Como que me estaba divirtiendo de pelear a muerte con alguien que sea tan enérgico.

Arael: ¡Parece que te gusta luchar, niño!

John: Depende con quién pelee, y de la situación. Hasta ahora no he tenido una pelea como ésta.

Arael: ¿Cómo esta? Te refieres a una pelea donde corra adrenalina pura, y que estés a un segundo de matar o morir.

John: Exactamente.

Terminamos la sucesión de golpes y saltamos hacia atrás.

Ariel: John, ésta pelea está muy interesante.

John: Sí… pero ya quiero terminarla.

Arael: No va a terminar tan rápido. ¿O crees que vas a matarme en un descuido mío? —dijo riendo. Yo resoplé, un poco de cansancio y un poco de enojo. Seguimos la pelea al menos una hora más hasta que comencé a cansarme.

Ariel: John… ¿Estás bien?

John: Estoy cansado… muy cansado…

Ariel: No puedes descansar ahora. Si bajas la guardia tienes muchas posibilidades de morir.

John: Lo sé… pero creo que no voy a dar mucho abasto…

Ariel: ¿Y tu poder escondido?

John: No… no lo quiero usar… además no sé si lo pueda usar. El poder viene de él mismo.

Ariel: Por lo menos puedes intentarlo…

John: No quiero Ariel…

Ariel: ¿Por qué no? Eres mucho más fuerte y, aunque sea maligno, puedes ganarle.

John: Te dije que no… no quiero ¿Entiendes?

Ariel: Pero… ¿Quieres morir acaso?

John: ¡Te dije que no lo voy a usar! —en ése momento sentí de nuevo la sensación de ira irrefrenable y el calor interior que me invadían.

Ariel: Así me gusta…

Arael: ¿Qué demonios? Estás usando mi poder de vuelta.

No entendía muy bien, pero no podía controlar mis instintos. El remolino de energía me rodeaba, y luego rodeó a la espada.

Arael: Demonios… te dije que pelearas como un demonio, maldito humano…

John: Tú eres un demonio, y tienes un arma… ¿O acaso me equivoco? Ahora muere…

Me impulsé hacia el demonio y éste se defendió con su espada, que hice añicos en un segundo.

Arael: ¡Pero qué demonios!

John: Ahora… —puse mi espada en su cuello.

Ariel: ¿Y? Mátalo.

John: No te mataré.

Arael: ¿¡Qué!?

John: Ahora que estás desarmado no sirves de nada. Ya no tendrás control sobre mí porque yo soy más fuerte… gracias a ti —sonreí. Arael no dijo nada. Solamente se quedó callado, parado como estaba. Sonrió.

Arael: Te felicito…

John: ¿Qué?

Arael: Si bien ahora no tendré un control total sobre tu mente, una secuela de mí quedará en ti para siempre. De todos modos, no creas que te has librado de mí.

John: Ni pienso hacerlo tampoco.

Arael: Espero que tengas suerte, y nos veremos un día de estos. Y ahí si te mataré y tomaré tu cuerpo.

Desperté sobresaltado y sudando. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero al verme el pecho la estrella tenía un pentágono que unía las puntas y el círculo.


End file.
